This report presents the detailed description and is accompanied by a explanatory drawing of a new bed or a new cradle model to be used specifically in hospitals, clinics and similar facilities for babies, model which presents a specific laminar air flow system, with controlled temperature and moisture, for the patient desired levels, which provides reduction of the contamination on the micro environment where it is placed, allowing its use by patients under critical and delicate condition, with easy access to the patients.
In the existing current equipment the patient isolation from room contamination either is not available or that isolation is performed by mechanical barriers that make the access difficult for patient care providers. The most known current equipment consists of incubators and the heated cradle by radiant heating.
Incubators are closed equipment with controlled heating and a complete reverse ambient isolation, making the access difficult to the physician and/or the nurses and many times the access to the patient is done through the equipment openings which limit the patient handling.
The radiant heating cradles have the controlled temperature performed by thermal irradiation, which may cause an overlooked higher liquid loss in the patient, which might present harmful effect to the patient condition, increasing the need for specific and more rigorous care. In addition, that cradle model does not have isolation from room contamination.
Hence, on the grounds of the factors hereinbefore mentioned for the current equipment and with the purpose to overcome these issues, the cradle or bed with isolation of the room contamination, with controlled temperature and moisture, object of the present patent has been conceived, developed and substantiated, and comes to fulfill the need in the area of infant critical patient care, presenting an open bed with easy access for the physician and/or nurses to the patient, providing the necessary isolation from room contamination and controlled temperature and moisture, with the required levels for each patient supported by this equipment.